Classification: The present invention relates to a new Rosa hybrida L. plant.
Varietal denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98RUIY5991xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea rose class, which was created by crossing as seed parent an unnamed, undistributed seedling and as a pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98RUIZONxe2x80x99, unpatented.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety which distinguishes it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are its attractive red and white bicolor flowers.
Asexual reproduction by propagation by grafting of the new variety as performed in De Kwakel, The Netherlands shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
Among other respects, the new variety differs from its parents in flower color, inasmuch as the seed parent has flowers that are red inside and white outside; and the pollen parent has red flowers, whereas the new variety has flowers that are red inside and white outside with the red color being brighter than the seed parent.